Hopless Love
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Frey contemplates his feelings for Alice as well as how to deal with them. Serious and sad thoughts enter Frey’s mind, what will be his next course of action? ONESHOT


**~~~~~EDITED 10-26-09~~~~~**

**Discailmers: **I do not own Alice 19th or anything, okay so don't tell get mad at me when you don't like this, its not my fault just don't read it. Please R&R if Flames please keep them low key. Thanks and enjoy

**SUMMERY**: Frey contemplates his feelings for Alice as well as how to deal with them. Serious and sad thoughts enter Frey's mind, what will be his next course of action? ONESHOT

**MOON SAYS:** I just edited it, not much of a re-do that some of my stories WILL undergo once I am through with them.

**WORDS**: 1, 076

**PAGES**: 2

ENJOY!

**~Hopeless Love~**

He knew even after all he had been though with his first love, he still found another one. He had loved Ida yes, but somehow along the way he had fallen in love with Alice, how that happened he would never know. All he knew was that it did and he could never have her. She was in love with someone else. Just by looking at her you could tell she loved someone, you could tell even more when that certain someone walked up to her or was near her at all.

What's more he watched it all, and could do nothing to stop it. To make it worse, he was the one who actually brought them together, even more then they were before. He was one of the reasons why Alice and Kyo were together. He was the reason he could never have Alice, he knew deep inside his heart that if there was anyway he could have had her, it would have been keeping from Kyo. But that was impossible since they were the destined masters. He also knew he was just making excuses; the real reason why he could never have Alice was because of his past, the painful past.

He couldn't do anything because of what happened with Ida, and he knew it, but he still loved her. Nothing could change it. He knew he could do nothing, what would happen if the past had someone how repeated itself? He wouldn't be able to live with himself them; he knew that he had to protect Alice no matter what it did to him.

He sighed and looked around; he had no idea where he was. He just left Chris' house and went for a walk, and continued to walk till now when he stopped.

Frey looked around and saw that there was a road to the left, he went down that way, and then there was another road to the right. Frey just kept on making turns trying to focus his mind on something else, something other than Alice or Ida or anything to do with love or the past.

He stopped and he saw a wall a couple of feet away and went to sit down. He didn't even look at to where he was sitting or what was there, he didn't care. So he just sat on the ground near a wall, he couldn't take it anymore.

_Damn it, why do my thoughts have to be about them? We are supposed to be worrying about getting Mayura back and away from Darva. I should be focusing on saving the world and teaching Kyo and Alice the Lotus Words, not that I love Alice. Let alone that I am afraid of having the past come back to haunt me, or somehow in anyway hurting Alice._

He stopped again, there he went and ruined everything by thinking about Alice and Kyo together, and he was trying to forget. Sigh, he just couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, make her his, but he knew he couldn't. They were the Neo-Masters of legend; they would find the Lost Word together. The Fates made their destiny intertwined with each other so close that there was no room for Frey or his one sided love.

Everything was about Alice and Kyo, both of them, there was no separating them. Even though he knew Kyo was going out with Alice's sister, that didn't change things, he saw it everyday. How closer and closer they were becoming it was sickening to watch.

He had no choice, he did find them, so mostly this was his fought, and he did this to himself. If he hadn't given them the mirrors maybe by now Kyo would be dead, but he knew that Alice might as well.

Sigh, Frey really didn't know what to do. He had to watch over them and protect them, both of them.

He knew there was only one option: he had to let her go. She would chose and he would let her fight and hope when this was over that she wasn't broken. If Kyo died he knew she would be all broken up inside, he didn't want her that way. They both had to be alive at the end of this, there really was no other way around that. So Kyo dying was out of the question.

Frey thought about this option, he couldn't give her up completely, so maybe he would play with them. Maybe in the equation Kyo make be pushed over the edge and…never mind.

So it was decided, he would let Kyo have her, unless he saw something he thought would hurt or kill Alice, then he would take her back! So he would back off, play with them, and leave once this was over.

Frey suddenly had a light bulb go over his head. Frey smiled evilly, he thought of something; maybe she would grow tried of him, which was always a possibility. Maybe she would realize that their love was wrong and let her sister have him, but Frey remembered about that curse Alice's sister put on him, they can never be together till that was off, so if he was to EVER have a chance it would be in that time, between when the curse was place and when it was removed.

Before he could think anymore on what might draw Alice away from Kyo, he heard a soft voice calling his name. He looked up and saw Alice, from the look on her face, he knew she was tried. When he realized she was tried he knew she had been out looking for him.

Frey looked at her and thought. _How long has she been looking for me?_

Frey spent the next ten minutes trying to make up some lies to make her feel at ease with this. After she bought his lies, Frey walked back to Chris' house with her, talking, teasing and everything in between.

He knew it would be hard, but he knew everything would turn out all right, he fell in love after Ida, and maybe just maybe he would be lucky again and fall in love with someone after Alice too. Maybe this one wouldn't be in love with someone else. Or maybe this time he would get it right and stay with her, not leaving her even if it is the right thing to do.

_Fin_


End file.
